It Won't Be Long
by JustAnotherBakaGirl
Summary: This fics follows the story of when RobinNightwing has to leave the Titans and Star to take over as Batman. What will happen? RobxStar BBxRae Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, PrincessStarryFire here. This is my first Teen Titan fic, but I hope to have lots more :) This one started out as a one shot, but I decided to make it a bit longer…maybe two or three more chapters. Also, the song is from KillSwitch Engage titled Rose of Sharyn. If you are familiar with this band, imagine the song without the screaming. Enjoy! Please R and R. **

**Note: At the beginning of the story, the ages of the Titans are as follows:**

**Cyborg: 21**

**Robin/Nightwing and Raven: 20**

**Starfire: 19**

**Beast Boy: 18**

Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans and I am not in the band KillSwitch Engage (Just a fan!)!

_**It Won't Be Long**_

**Chapter 1**

Robin, who was now know as Nightwing, had been informed that Bruce Wayne, Batman, wanted to retire from fighting crime and he was to replace him. Starfire did not take the news well. She and Nightwing had finally expressed their love for one and other a few months prior and she knew that she could not go with him to Gotham City. Batman told him once not to ever get romantically involved with someone, because they would be in constant danger and will distract him from his duty. Starfire didn't care. She knew she would be able to protect herself and didn't need Nightwing there to baby-sit her. She also it was not her decision to make it was her loves, but from the sight of his boxes being loaded into a truck and none of hers, she knew what choice he had made.

Nightwing's room was totally empty. A truck had come to take it to an apartment in Gotham City that Bruce had arranged for him. He had walked his way towards Star's room. She had been avoiding him since she found out he was leaving 2 days ago. He stood in front of her door and knocked.

"You may enter." She said. He walked through the door and saw her sprawled face down on her bed.

"Starfire…I'm getting ready to leave."

"I know…" She said in a hushed voice.

He walked to her bed and sat down. "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"No, I do not wish to say goodbye." Nightwing sighed. He sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap, holding her in the tightest hug he could possibly give. He looked into her perfect green eyes that were threatening to burst with tears.

"Star, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm leaving my friends and the woman I love behind. It is eating me up inside." She had stopped looking at him and was now looking at her feet. "Star, please look at me." She looked back up at him, but now the tears were streaming down her face. "I want to marry you."

She stopped crying. "You do?"

"Yes. I want to live with you for the rest of my life." Star was now smiling. "But, we are going to have to wait a few years."

"Years?" The smile was gone.

"I have to make sure that I can concentrate on my duties and not worry about you getting hurt, kidnapped, or something else like that. It could put us both in great danger. I know that you can hold your own, but I don't want to take a chance. I would be devastated if I lost you. Do you understand?"

"I do."

'She isn't happy. I don't want to leave her behind upset. I don't want to leave her behind at all, but I have to for her sake and my sanity's.' Nightwing thought to himself and he noticed that she wasn't looking at him again, so he pulled her face up to look at him again. He gave her a soft kiss on lips and started to sing to her.

_What would I give to behold. The smile, the face of love_

_You've never left me; the rising sun will always speak your name_

_It won't be long, we'll meet again. Your memory is never passing_

_It won't be long, we'll meet again. My love for you is everlasting_

"Oh Nightwing." Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed the most passionate kiss they had ever kissed. After they pulled away, Starfire saw that Nightwing had placed a ring on her left ring finger.

"It's a sapphire, so you won't forget what my eyes look like."

"I could never forget anything about you." They kissed again.

Later, Starfire and the other Titans were waving goodbye to Nightwing as he drove away. While they hugged for the last time, he whispered in her ear "I won't be long and we will meet again. We'll live happily ever after. I promise."

Not long after Nightwing had left, Starfire was called back to Tamaran to take the throne. After she had left, the few remaining Titans had decided to let Titans East protect the entire city, so they could take some time off.

**Well there's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to pick up some time later in the future. Let me know what you think. Until next time! PrincessStarryFire**

Updated 9/15


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Well, here is the second chapter! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I felt so special. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The once Teen Titan now Queen of Tamaran stood on her balcony looking up at the heavens. 'How long has it been since I've seen you?' She asked herself silently. She knew what the answer was, 7 years, but to her it seemed like an eternity. She looked down to her hand and saw the ring. 'I haven't heard from you in so long. Are you ever coming back to me?' That was a question that she did not have an answer for. Then, as if on cue, her Titan communicator went off. She always carried it with her incase he would contact her. She excitedly fumbled it out of her pocket and then opened it, but the face looking at her from the small screen was not who she was hoping for.

"Raven!" She tried to say excitedly.

"Hi Starfire. It's been a while since we last talked."

"Yes, it has." In fact the last time she talked to Raven was at her wedding over five years ago.

_Flashback_

After the Titans went their separate ways, Beast Boy, had asked Raven out on a date. They both had feelings for each other while they were Titans, but neither wanted to admit it. After a few months of dating, Beast Boy asked Raven to marry him and of course she said yes. They had a small wedding on Azareth per Raven's request. The guest list included Starfire, Cyborg, Nightwing, Speedy, BumbleBee, Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, and Arella. The only one who didn't attend was Nightwing and Starfire had been so disappointed when he didn't show up. A year after they were married, Raven and Beast Boy had a daughter named Mina. Starfire had gone to visit them not too long after the baby was born and that was the last time she had seen or talked to any of her former teammates.

_End Flashback_

"How are you all doing?" Starfire asked.

"Everybody's great. Mina is four now and so far she has only inherited her father's powers. Thank Azareth for that. " Raven turned away from the communicator. "Mina, do you want to talk to your Aunt Starfire?"

"Yessie!" Cried a small voice as Raven bent down to pick up her daughter. A small child came into view. She looked just like her mother with her purple hair and eyes, but she had a light green colored skin that obviously came from her father.

"Hi Auntie Starie!" Mina said while waving at her.

"Hi Mina! You've gotten so big." Starfire said while smiling at the cute girl in her mother's arms.

"Wanna see what I can do?"

"Sure sweetie." While in her mother's arms, Mina turned into a small kitten.

"Glorious!" Star said while clapping her hands.

"Okay Mina, change back." Raven said. Mina thekitten looked up to her mother and gave her the "face" as Beast Boy called it.

"Meow." Starfire was laughing. She remembered when Beast Boy did that to her after she had gotten mad at him.

"Mina." Raven scolded. Then Mina changed back to her normal self.

"Mommy, you're no fun sometimes." Mina pouted.

"Do you want me to ask your Aunt Starfire or not?"

"Yessie! Sorry mommy."

"What did you have to ask me?" Starfire asked while laughing at the two.

"Well, Mina has been bugging us about when she is going to meet all of you, as in the other Teen Titans. See, Beast Boy has been telling her a lot of stories from when we were the Teen Titans and she has been bugging us since then to visit you. Would it be okay if we came for a visit?"

"That would be most wonderful! I haven't had any visitors in well forever!" Star said jumping up and down. She was going to see her friends again.

"Cy wants to come too. He and Beast Boy have been talking for a few weeks now and Beast Boy came up with this whole idea. Plus, it gives Cy a chance to fix up the T-Ship before we leave."

"Bring whoever you want as long as I get to see my dear friends again!" Starfire was so happy.

Raven looked at her daughter. "Why don't you let me and your Aunt talked about grown up stuff?"

"Okie Mommy."

"Say goodbye to your Aunt."

"Bye Bye Auntie Starie."

"Bye Mina. I'll see you soon." Starfire said as Mina waved bye to her and jump out of her mom's arms. Once Mina had left, Raven decided to ask Star what she had on her mind.

"Star, as he ever contacted you?"

Star sighed. "No, in all this time he has not. I believe he has forgotten me."

"Star, don't say such things. Nightwing loved you way too much to forget about you. He'll be back." Raven said while trying to cheer her friend up. "Besides if he doesn't show up or call soon, I'll go drag him to you."

Star laughed. "So when shall I be expecting you?" She asked.

"How about in two days?"

"Perfect. It will give me time to prepare your rooms."

"Well, I should go and get things ready. I will see you soon Star. Bye."

"Bye Raven." Raven was gone from the screen and Star closed her communicator. She turned to walk into her palace to prepare for her friends arrival. 'I wish you were coming.'

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Let me know. If your wondering where I pulled the name Mina from, its Sailor Venus! Yes! I am a Sailor Moon fan too! 'Moon Crystal Power!' Back to Titan stuff, I have some ideas for the next chapter and I hope to have it up by the end of the weekend. Just don't forget to come back and see what happens. Until next time! PrincessStarryFire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! PrincessStarryFire here again. I told ya I have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. It's a short one, but I think you'll enjoy it. I am going to work on the next chapter over the next couple of days and I hope to have it up by the middle of the week. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**At Raven and Beast Boy's apartment in Jump City:**

Raven had been running around the apartment making sure that they had everything they needed to go on their trip to Tamaran. She had packed, unpacked, and then repacked three times before she finally convinced herself that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"That's it! If it's not in one of these bags then it's not important." Raven said as Beast Boy laughed at her while he walked into the bedroom with their daughter in his arms.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"You always worry that you forget something and spend hours running around trying to find stuff, but you never do." Beast Boy looked at her and smiled. "Besides you always make a list and check it twice."

"Just like Santa!" Mina exclaimed as Raven used her powers to throw a pillow at Beast Boy who was still laughing at her.

"Okay Mina, mommy's mad. We have to stop picking on her or else she'll pillow us to death." Beast Boy chuckled.

"I'll get you later when she's not here to be your shield." Raven smiled evilly at her husband. "So, when is Cy going to be here?"

"Any minute now. He said about 30 minutes and it's been about that." Just then there was a knock on the door. Beast Boy gave Mina to her mom and went to see who it was. When he looked through the peep hole in the door, he saw his friend standing there.

"Cy!" Beast Boy said as he opened the door.

"BB! What's up!" They gave each other hi-fives. "Where are Rae and Mina?"

"Right here." Raven said as Cyborg looked into the apartment to see Raven holding Mina in her arms.

"Hi Rae. It's been a long time."

"Yes, too long." Raven smiled at him. "Cyborg this is our daughter Mina. Mina this is your Uncle Cyborg." Mina looked at the half man and half machine in front of her.

"Hi Uncle Cyborgie. You're shiny." Mina said in awe of her new family member as he laughed at her.

"You're cute kid." Cyborg said still laughing. "So are you guys ready to go visit Star?"

"Yessie!" Mina jumped out of her mom's arms and ran into a room and returned with a small backpack on. "I'm ready to go see Auntie Starie!"

"Okay, let's get moving." Cyborg said. "Do you need help carrying stuff?"

"No, I'll just make Beast Boy carry them all." Raven grinned evilly at her husband once again.

"No problem!" Beast Boy said and then changed into a squid.

**Batman's apartment in Gotham City:**

(Don't forget Robin/Nightwing is Batman now)

"You should go with them. I know you're dying to see her." Speedy said.

"I can't and you know that. I just can't up and leave Gotham…I'm Batman ya know." Batman was slumped down in his chair. He had become really down since Cyborg had called and asked if he wanted to go visit Star with the old gang. He wanted to go so bad, but couldn't leave. He was still the protector of Gotham, but he missed her so much. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to look into those emerald eyes that he had fallen madly in love with and tell her they would never be apart again. But he knew he could not. At least not yet.

Speedy looked at his depressed friend. "Batman, go. I'll watch over the city while you're gone." Batman gave his friend an annoyed look. "Before you say no, I've been working with you for over two years now and I know this city inside out. Plus if I need help, I could get my old friends from Titans East to help out."

"I don't know Speedy."

"You don't have to know, just think with your heart instead of your mind for once."

'Maybe…I will go. Maybe.' Batman thought to himself.

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it. I wanted to say thanks to a few people who've reviewed my story:**

**Miss Blackfire: I'm glad you're loving my story so far. Don't worry, Nightwing/Batman will be in the story a lot more, very very soon! **

**AvePlateada: Hope you found the song by KillSwitch Engage and liked it.**

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl: Thanks for your awesome reviews. I might use a couple of your suggestions! But you'll have to wait and see **

**InkBlotted Chakra and Dragon of the Moon: Thanks to both of you two for liking my story enough to leave me two reviews!**

**Thanks to everyone else who wrote such wonderful things about this story. Since everyone seems to be enjoying it, I am retracting what I said about only having 3 or 4 chapters and keep going until my fingers stop working! (I promise I won't drag it on though.) Until next time,this is PrincessStarryFire. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! PrincessStarryFire here. Wow! I can't believe I got this chapter up so fast. I didn't think I would have it done for a few more days, but once I get typing I don't want to stop. Thanks to everyone who supports this story. It make be so happy that ya'll keep coming back for more! Love ya all! Anyways, enjoy this chapter…I think you will! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_On Tamaran:_

Starfire was busy preparing for friends' arrival. She had to make sure that their rooms were ready and make sure that the kitchen staff was moving along nicely with the banquet in their honor. She had the kitchen staff go to Earth and get food from there, because she knew that they didn't like Tamaranen food. Star didn't forget to get tofu for Beast Boy. She was literally rolling out the red carpet for them today. After all it had been ages since she saw them. As Starfire was walking around inspecting things, a servant ran up to her.

"Your majesty." The servant said out of breath as he went into a bow.

"Yes." She replied to him.

As he began to rise again he started to speak. "I have been searching for you. We have just received a transmission from your friends."

"What did they say?" She asked excitedly.

_On the T-Ship:_

"Tell her that we should be there within the hour." Cyborg said to the same servant that had been searching for Queen Starfire.

"I will deliver the message myself." He replied and then the screen went blank.

"Well, we're almost there." Cyborg said.

"I better start preparing myself for one of Star's hugs." Raven said.

"Yeah, I can already feel the bruises coming in." Beast Boy added.

"I hope that this visit to Tamaran will be different then from the last time we were there." Cyborg said.

"Oh I know! Her stupid sister trying to make Star marry a glob, take over the Galaxy, AND she threw us in prison!" Beast Boy said and then started to laugh. "But, do you remember when Star kicked her butt!"

"Star was amazing." Raven added with a smile.

"I miss those days." Cyborg said. "Hey! We should fight crime as a group again!"

"That would be awesome! We could all move back into the Tower and call ourselves the Titans!" Beast Boy was excited. He had thought about getting the Titans back together for a long time.

"Hold it you two." Raven begun "First Beast Boy, did you forget that we have a daughter? Did you want to leave her home by herself while we are out fighting crime?"

"Yeah…I mean no..NO! Never!" He knew he would never hear the end of it later. "But we could get a babysitter or something."

"That would work Rae." Cyborg tried to support his failing friend.

"No it wouldn't it. Second, do you think Star would just up and leave her duties as queen to come back to fight crime with us?"

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy said "No."

"No, but we could try and talk her into it." Cyborg said.

"You two are hopeless." Raven said as she shook her head.

The rest of the way Cyborg and Beast Boy just reminisced about the battles that they fought and places they had been while they were the Teen Titans. After awhile, the control panel in front of Cyborg started to beep.

"Hey! We're here. I'm going to start our descent." Cyborg started to take the T-Ship down into the Tamaranen atmosphere.

"Mina wake up. We're here." Raven said softly to her daughter. Mina stretched and then rubbed her eyes. She sat up in her mom's lap and looked around the alien planet.

"It's pretty mommy."

"That's were your Aunt Starfire lives." Raven pointed to a large palace.

"Are we staying there?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I'm going to be a princess!" Mina clapped her hands and giggled. Raven and Beast Boy were smiling at their daughter's excitement.

"She is too cute!" Cyborg said. He spotted the landing area. "I'm setting her down!" Cyborg sat his baby down without a hitch. "Booyay!"

Beast Boy looked over the sight outside. "Star really went all out." There was a red carpet from the landing area to where they saw a jumping Starfire standing. There were musicians and it looked like all of Tamaran showed up. "I elected Mina go out first."

_Where Starfire was standing:_

"They're here! They're here!" Starfire couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. She started to run forward as the T-Ship started to open up. A smile girl started to run towards Starfire.

"Auntie Starie!" Mina was running as fast as her little feet would take her. When she reached Starfire, she jumped up into her arms. "I made it Auntie! I came to see you!"

"And I am glad that you came." Starfire was hugging the girl tight, but not too tight. She was saving the really tight hugs for her friends.

"Don't we get a 'Hi' or 'Thanks for coming'." Cyborg said.

Starfire looked up and saw them standing there. "Friends!" Star put the girl down, who let a whimper out. "I'll be right back. I wanna say hi to your mom and dad." Then Star took off towards Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's direction. Once she reached them, she put them in massive hug at the same time and squeezed the life out of them. "Oh, how I've missed you."

The three of them started to turn purple. "Uh Star, it's good to see you too, but we can't breath." Raven said.

"Sorry!" Starfire let them go. "I'm just so excited to see you all. Welcome to Tamaran!"

"It's great to see you Star." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah girl. It's been way too long." Cy added.

"Come friends. Let us go to my palace. We have much to catch up on before the banquet." Her three friends' faces turned green. "Do not worry. I have gotten food from Earth." Star laughed as the all breathed sighs of relieve. "Come this way."

Starfire started to walk back towards Mina as the others followed. Once she had reached Mina, Star turned back to see if her friends were behind her. They were but they all had mischievous smiles on their faces. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" They all said at the same time. Star shrugged and turned back towards her palace.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice called from behind her.

Her heart stopped as she did. 'No, it couldn't be him.' Star slowly turned around and there he was. The man who was in her dreams every night. The man who she knew in her heart would come back to her. The man she loved since the first time she saw him. "Nightwing!"

* * *

**This chapter was for everyone who wanted Nightwing/Robin/Batman to come back. He's finally back! But for how long? (PrincessStarryFire hears bubbles bursting in the background!) I'll try to work on the next chapter and have it up by Friday. If not, ya just have to wait. I have a job ya know Until next time, this is PrincessStarryFire. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Well I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that this chapter isn't going to be that long. The good news is that the next chapter will probably be the longest of the story! I am thinking about making it a flashback chapter where everybody is discussing what happened to them after they left the Titans. Then the chapter after that will be just a Robin/Nightwing/Batman/Whatever and Starfire chapter. (I know some of you are going to go nuts waiting for that chapter.) Anways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Nightwing!" Starfire yelled out as she took off towards him. Once she was about 10 feet away from him she stopped.

"Is it really you or is this some cruel trick?"

"It's me Star." Starfire looked him over. He was in his old Nightwing uniform which confused Star since he was Batman now.

"My Nightwing is Batman now and he would not wear that uniform anymore."

"Star, I wanted you to recognize me when you saw me for the first time after so many years." Star just crossed her arms over her chest. "What will make you believe it's me?"

Star slowly walked towards him, arms still crossed. She stopped just inches away from him this time. "Sing to me."

"Sing to you?" Now he was confused. "You want me to sing a song in front of all these people?"

Starfire nodded her head. "Yes, but I don't want you to sing me just any song. I want you to sing _our_ song."

He nodded his head and smiled. Then he began to sing their song.

_What would I give to behold. The smile, the face of love_

_You've never left me; the rising sun will always speak your name_

_It won't be long, we'll meet again. Your memory is never passing_

_It won't be long, we'll meet again. My love for you is everlasting_

Starfire had tears running down her face. 'It is him! It is my Nightwing!' "Oh, Nightwing." Starfire said as she closed the last few inches that separated them. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Nightwing completed this embrace by putting his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you so much. I didn't think I would ever see you again." Starfire said in between tears of joy.

"I've missed you so much too, Star. I told you I would return to you one day." He reached for her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Starfire. I've never stopped loving you."

"I love you too." Then the two long lost lovers kissed the most passionate kissed they had ever shared, after all it had been seven years since they last kissed. Their friends and the people of Tamaran had begun to cheer and clap for them. Once the two broke their kiss, Nightwing smiled as he looked at his love.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just finally going to do it now."

"Finally do what now?" Star was confused again, but before she could even begin to think Nightwing got down on one knee. He held Star's left hand in his and looked up into her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Starfire, my love, I've waited so many years to ask you this." He took a deep breath. "Starfire, Queen of Tamaran, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know I am going to get some mean reviews! Sorry! I know you don't like cliffhangers, but that's where I wanted it to end. Maybe she'll say no. (Like I would really do that! I would get death threats then!) I know its short, but I will make up for it in the upcoming chapters. You won't be disappointed. Like I said at the beginning, the next chapter is going to be them discussing what happened after they left the Titans. It'll be a fun chapter! Please come back and read! Don't be mad at me for ending it like that! (PrincessStarryFire is on her knees begging). I hope you did enjoy it though. Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back to read my story, you support is much appreciated. Well, it's been fun, but I have to start working on the next chapter now. Love ya! PrincessStarryFire**

**PS. I am going to be doing a OneShot right after I finish this story. It's going to be just about Starfire and Robin…the best couple ever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is anybody still reading my story after the last chapter? If you did come back, Welcome Back and thanks for not being mad at me I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up! Okay, this chapter is where you get to find out what all the Titans had been doing after they went their separate ways. You also get to find out if Star said yes to Nightwing's proposal. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Starfire, my love, I've waited so many years to ask you this." He took a deep breath. "Starfire, Queen of Tamaran, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you!" Starfire said without a second thought. (A/N:LikeI would have it any other way.)Nightwing smiled and took something out of his pocket. It was a small box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a teal colored diamond in it.

"I already have a ring from you." Starfire said.

"I know, but this one is different." He took her sapphire ring off and placed the new one in its place. "This diamond represents our souls becoming one. That's why I chose this color. It's the color that you get when you mix blue and green together."

"The color of our eyes." Starfire said. Nightwing nodded and stood up again. Once he was up, he pulled Starfire into a hug.

"I love you Starfire."

"I love you Nightwing." Then they kissed again. After they had finished the kiss, Star laid her head on Nightwing's chest once again.

"This is the best day of my life. You came back to me and then asked me to marry you. Our friends have come to visit me as well." Starfire suddenly pushed away from Nightwing. "Oh, I've forgotten about our friends being here!"

"I think they'll understand." Nightwing smiled at her.

"Perhaps, but the feast will be starting soon." She gave him a sly smile. "Besides we'll have plenty of time to talk in private tonight." Nightwing laughed at her as she began to pull him back towards their friends.

_Three hours later:_

The former Teen Titans had finished the massive feast that Starfire's kitchen staff had prepared for them. Cyborg and Beast Boy were amazed at how the Tamaranens could prepare Earth foods like chicken, beef, and even tofu for Beast Boy. They were both stuffed. They allhad been reminiscing the whole night about events that had taken place while they were the powerhouse team. Everyone else that had been invited to the gathering had left a few minutes prior and one of Starfire's servants had taken Mina to her parent's room to sleep since she had fallen asleep in her mom's arms.

"I have an idea." Beast Boy said. "We should each take turns and fill in everybody on what has happened in their lives since we've last seen each other."

"Great idea BB!" Cyborg said. "So who'll go first?"

"We'll go." Beast Boy said as he put his arm around Raven. She just rolled her eyes at him.

(A/N: I might make all of these back stories into short stories sometime in the future to give a detailed account of what everyone did after they left the Titans. I know some are longer then others, like Raven and Beast Boy's story, but there are two Titans in that story. Okay, back to the stuff that actually matters.)

_Beast Boy and Raven's Story_

After the Titans had disbanded, both Raven and Beast Boy had continued to live at the Tower, since neither one of them really had the money to live on their own at the moment. Raven had decided to go back to Azareth, because she didn't think there was a reason to stay. When she told Beast Boy about her decision, he flipped out! He yelled at her about how this was her home, in the tower and with him. At that moment, Beast Boy embraced Raven, told her how much he loved her, and didn't want her to leave him. Raven had been shocked. She had been in love with Beast Boy for sometime and didn't think that he felt the same way about her. Raven then told him that she loved him too. They spent the passing moments kissing each other very passionately and then Raven felt herself being lead out of the Tower. Beast Boy had decided to they needed to go out a date to make it official. After a few months of dating, Raven found herself saying 'yes' to Beast Boy who was on one knee asking her to marry him. Three months had gone by since they had gotten married and they were living in an apartment in Jump City. Then they found out that Raven was pregnant. Beast Boy counted the days till the baby came, because Raven was intolerable most of the time. She would yell at him a lot more than normal and make him go get her food at all kinds of hours. The one thing that Beast Boy couldn't wait to end was Raven's lack of control. Raven at one time had pushed herself day and night to control her powers. She studied books and meditated most of the time. At other times, she would be found practicing with her powers in the training room. Right before the Titans had disbanded; Raven had succeeded in controlling her powers and started to show signs of emotions that were hidden inside her for so long. Now that she was pregnant, her hormones were so out of whackthat she lost control. Things would go flying about their apartment and sometimes things would blow up. When the baby finally came, they were both relieved that things would get back to normal. Well, as normal as their lives could get. They had been blessed with a beautiful baby girl named Mina. She had light green skin, a small patch of purple hair, and beautiful purple eyes. (A/N: I'm sure you can guess where Mina's features came from.) Starfire had come to visit them not too long after the baby was born. She had literally showered Raven with gifts that she had brought 'mall of shopping', because that's what she thought it meant when you showered someone with gifts. As time went by, Mina started to gain her father's powers, to which Raven was grateful. She would often change into small animals like bunnies, kittens, and puppies. At first, Mina had problems changing back to her human form, but her father worked with her on that and soon she had no problems. Beast Boy used to tell Mina stories of the Teen Titans and all the bad people they stopped. These stories made Mina curious about her mommy and daddy's friends, so she kept bugging them about when she would meet them.

"That just about brings us to now." Raven said.

"Oh, it was a glorious story! I wish to hear it again." Starfire said.

"Star, we should let someone else go next." Nightwing said as he smiled at her.

"Very well." She pouted.

"Okay Cy, it's your turn." Beast Boy said.

"Alright! Well after the Titans disbanded…" Cyborg began.

_Cyborg's Story_

When the Titans had decided to split, Cyborg really didn't have a clue as to what he was going to go now. He decided to join up with Titans East for a while. He had fun with them, but it wasn't the same. He missed Star's attempts at making food. He missed beating Beast Boy at every game they played.

Beast Boy interrupts. "No way dude! You didn't always beat me!"

Before Cyborg could respond Raven spoke. "Let Cyborg tell his story. That was rude to interrupt him."

"But Raven…"

"No buts. Besides he did always beat you." She smiled at him.

"You're supposed to take MY side!" Everyone was laughing at Beast Boy who had just folded his arms over his chest and sat back sulking in his chair.

Back to Cyborg's story: He missed how Raven always picked on Beast Boy, like she just did. Lastly, he missed training with Robin. They would always push each other to give more. They were his closest friends and nobody could replace them. After Beast Boy and Raven's wedding, Cy left Titans East and went freelance. He did fight a lot of badies, but he didn't consider them a challenge. Most only took a few hits and they were defeated. He wanted more action in his life. That's why he decided to call Beast Boy out of the blue. Then they came up with the plan to get the team back together. After talking for a few weeks, they came up with the idea for a trip to Tamaran. Cy knew that convincing Nightwingwould be the hardest part of the plan, but Cy had Speedy to help convince Nightwing. Speaking of Speedy, he wasn't the only member of Titans East that he had kept in touch with, Bumble Bee, since they had become some what of an item. She would have come with them to visit Star, but she had decided to stay and help Speedy out for a few days.

"That's that." Cyborg said. 'I really hope this works and we can get the team back together.' He thought to himself as he gave Beast Boy a thumbs up.

"Who's next?" Raven asked.

"Star, do you want to go next?" Nightwing asked.

"Sure, but it's not going to be very entertaining." Star said as she began her story.

_Starfire's Story_

Not much had happened since Starfire had become Queen of Tamaran. She was actually bored most of the time. There were always parties, banquets, ceremonies, or something else that Starfire's presence was required. They were always so boring and she often spaced out. The only exciting thing that happened was when the Gordanians had tried to kidnap some of the young Tamaranen children to do experiments on them. Starfire and members of her elite guard, X'hal's Hawks, had gone to fight them off. They had set a trap for the Gordanians when they got a tip of where the first kidnapping would take place. Starfire pretended to be a child asleep in her bed, with the lights off andblankets over her to cover her body. When they came to take the "child", the Hawks attacked the Gordanians as soon as they reached the bed. They had taken all eight Gordanians down and imprisoned them. That was it. Nothing else ever happened. She had also gone on peace missions to exotic worlds in hopes to gain alliances incase there ever was a war to break out. 'Oh please a war!' Star often thought. Though, nothing could compare to the thrills from fighting crime on Earth with her friends. The people of Tamaran had so much respect for their Queen. She was kind and just, but most of all they loved her because she did not believe she was better then anybody else even though she was queen. Starfire would often be seen walking around town, playing with the children, and conversing with many of her fellow Tamaranens. They also felt sorry for their Queen for she would often be seen on her balcony staring up at the heavens. Everyone had known about Nightwing, which was why none of her advisors sought out a prince for her to marry. Secretly, she had thought about stepping down from the throne and let another led. She did not believe she was right to rule over Tamaran, because she thought she was too soft to be a ruler. She kept these thoughts to herself, because she could never let anyone know that she doubted herself.

"And that's it." Starfire smiled at her friends. She then turned to Nightwing and began to speak before anybody could make a comment. "So who is watching Gotham while you are here?" Starfire asked.

"Speedy is. He's been helping me out as my partner for some time now." He explained. "He's actually going to be taking over as Batman permanently."

"What!" The others yelled.

"Is Bruce pissed off at you?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, let me tell you what happened after I called to tell you that I was going to come with you to visit Star."

_Nightwing's Story_

Dick Grayson stood in the entry way at Wayne manor at 12am. 'Still looks the same.' He thought to himself. 'Dark and dreary.'

"This way Master Grayson." Riley said to him as he motioned for him to follow. Riley had taken the hard to fill shoes of Alfred, who had passed away a few years prior. Riley was a man in his late forties and he was the son of one of Alfred closest friends. Before his death, Alfred was training him to be Bruce's butler and help out in the Bat Cave. The Bat Cave was still being used by Bruce to monitor the crime in Gotham and track how Dick was doing as Batman. Dick, though, was unaware that they were tracking him while he was on patrol. Dick followed the butler to a large living room complete with a fireplace. There he saw Bruce sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace.

"Dick, what brings you here at this time of night?" Bruce asked. Bruce was in his early seventies. His hair was completely white and his face was wrinkled, but underneath the wrinkles that stern look could be seen.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"And this something could not wait until the morning?"

"No, it's urgent."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to visit Starfire on Tamaran for a few days. Speedy will be watching over Gotham while I am gone."

"Okay, I do not see why you have to go see that girl, but as long as you have Speedy covering your ass, I don't see a problem."

"I wasn't asking for permission, I was informing you of my plans. AND Starfire is not a girl; she is a woman, the woman that I love." Dick was getting angry.

"My mistake. Is there anything else?" Bruce said with a cocky attitude.

"Yes, there is." He took a deep breath in. "I am no longer going to be protecting Gotham City as Batman. I am going to return to Jump City as Nightwing."

Bruce looked at him furiously. "You are doing what!" Bruce stood up. "It's for this girl isn't it. You are going to give up your responsibilities as Batman to be with this _girl_!"

"She is not a girl! She is the woman that I love!" Dick found himself yelling now and held his fists in balls. "Yes, she is the reason that I am leaving. I promised her I would not be away for long, but I have. It's been seven years since I became Batman and now I want to start my own family. I just want to be Nightwing again. I just want to be with Starfire."

"Have I not taught you anything boy? I told you NEVER to get involved with anyone and see what happened! Love will not get you anywhere. Love holds you back." Bruce gave his a cold look. "You're a fool boy."

"NO! You are the fool old man. Alone in this house with no one, but your memories to keep you company. You've had so many chances to love someone, to be with someone else for the rest of your life, but you threw it all away." Dick looked Bruce into his eyes. "You threw it away for nothing!"

"I threw nothing away!" Bruce was yelling louder now. "I gave everything, EVERYTHING that I had in me to this city." He paused for a few moments. "If I had to change something about my past, it would be taking you in! You ungrateful bastard!"

"You are wrong once again tonight Bruce. I am grateful for what you have done for me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been part of the Teen Titans. I wouldn't have had such great friends. Most importantly, I would have never met Starfire." Dick had calmed down just a bit. "I just don't want to be your shadow anymore. I want to do my own thing."

They stood in silence for sometime until Dick broke it. "Speedy has agreed to stay on as Batman permanently. You can let him be Batman or you can find somebody else."

"Is that all?" Bruce asked. His tone of voice was still so cold.

"Yes."

"Then leave. Riley, please show Mr. Grayson out." Riley had walked into collect Dick from the room.

"Don't bother, I know my way out." Then Dick left without saying another word.

"And that's what happened." Nightwing explained.

"WOW!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison. They're mouths were open wide in awe.

"I'm surprised you got out in one piece." Raven said as all the guys nodded in agreement.

Nightwing smiled as he turned towards Starfire, he saw that she looked sad and his smile was immediately gone.

"What's wrong Star?" Nightwing asked.

"It's my fault that Mr. Wayne and you are at odds with each other." She took in a deep breath. "You don't have to give up being Batman for me." Those words hurt her just to say them.

"It's not your fault Star." He said as he left her chin up to look into her eyes. "We are both stubborn and we fight all the time. I'm sure in time we'll talk again." He grinned at her. "But if you don't want me here, I will go."

"NO!" Starfire cried out. "Please, I could not take it if I had to say goodbye to you again." Tears were swelling in her eyes.

Nightwing pulled her into a hug. He didn't mean for her to get upset. He was only being sarcastic with her. "I'm never going anywhere again. I promise." He whispered into ear and started to stroke her hair to comfort her. 'She's still gullible.'

'It's time we left them alone for the night.' Raven thought to herself as she stood up from the table. "Well, it's getting late and we should go check on Mina." She said as she pulled Beast Boy up with her. Star and Nightwing let go of each other.

"We should all get some rest." Nightwing said. "I'll walk you to your room." He said to Starfire.

"That would be most wonderful." She smiled at him and then went to give her friends good night hugs. Once everyone had left, Nightwing escorted Starfire to her room.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! I know it took me forever to get this chapter up, but I kept reading it over again and again to make sure it was okay. I hope it was okay Moving on, the next chapter is going to be just Nightwing and Starfire. They finally get some alone time! Yay! I hope that chapter won't take as long to put up. Until next time! PrincessStarryFire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Thank you to everyone who keeps coming back to read this. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, but it's been a busy busy week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nightwing and Starfire had just said goodbye to their friends for the night and were walking towards Starfire's bedroom. They held each other's hand the whole way there. After walking for sometime through the great palace, they reached two massive doors that contained Starfire's bedroom on the other side. They both just stood there looking dumbfounded at each other as if not knowing what to do or say. Starfire was the one to break the silence.

"Would you like to come in? We could talk in private."

Nightwing smiled at her. "I'd thought you never ask."

Starfire pushed opened the large left door and motioned for Nightwing to enter. He walked into the pitch black room.

"Star, I can't see anything."

"One moment."

He heard the door shut and then the sound of Starfire's feet making her way across the dark room. He heard her strike a match and then a soft light illuminated from where Starfire was now standing. Starfire then continued around the room with the candle that she had just lit and begun to light other various candles around the room. (A/N: Candles are very romantic...) Once Nightwing could finally see, he inspected the room and it was nothing like what he expected her room to look like. It was total opposite of her room back when they were the Teen Titans. There it was full of warmth with pinks and light purples. It was one of those rooms that made you either instantly happy or sick by the sight of it. But this room reminded him of Raven's old room, dark and cold. _Everything_ was black. The only things in the room that were not black had to be Star's clothes. Nightwing's confusion must of shown on his face.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I do. It just looks like you borrowed one of Raven's home décor books."

"After you left and I had to come here, I decided to make this room reflect how I felt inside." Starfire sighed. "Out there I'm Queen Starfire, grand ruler of Tamaran. I can't be depressed or sad. My people would not understand and I have to be strong for them. No one is allowed in here unless they have my permission. No one gets to see how I really feel unless they have my permission."

Nightwing felt so bad for making her depressed. She was not the same cheerful person that she once was. He silently made a vow to himself to make her happy again. "Starfire..."

Star could read his thoughts. "Please do not apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Nightwing just shrugged his shoulders. "So, how many man have your brought in here.?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, too many to count. I've had lots of _fun_ in here." She giggled as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so?" She nodded her head in response. "Come here you." He ran after her. Star was laughing as she dove onto her king size bed to grab a pillow. Just as Nightwing had reached the bed, Starfire rolled off the other side. She stood up swing the pillow around.

"Come and get me!" She laughed out.

Then in one quick motion, Nightwing jumped onto her bed, grabbed a pillow, and was standing next to Starfire on the other side.

"How did you do that?" She held her mouth open in awe, but before she gave him a chance to respond, she hit him in the side with the pillow.

"Let's commence the great fight of the pillows!" Starfire yelled out while laughing.

Nightwing gave her an evil smile and then swung his pillow at her. Starfire just got out of the way as it came towards her, by diving onto the bed. Nightwing jumped on top of her before she could move anywhere.

Starfire pouted. "That was a very short fight."

"Now I've got you right where I want you!" Then he proceeded to tickle her. Starfire was squirming as he constantly kept tickling her.

"Please...stop!" She tried to get out between her laughs and giggles. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes from laughing so hard. Then all of a sudden, Nightwing stopped. Before Starfire could catch a breath, Nightwing had pressed his lips onto hers.

(A/N: Feel free to use your imagination here.)

_The next morning_

Starfire had just woken up from the best night of sleep she's had in the longest time. She felt his arms holding her close to him. Starfire quickly opened her eyes as if to make sure it was him holding her and not someone else. She smiled when she saw her Nightwing watching her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him.

"Not long."

"What were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. I'm sorry that I woke you."

"You didn't." Starfire moved closer into his body and laid her head on his bare chest as he hugged her tighter. He kissed her on the forehead. "Nightwing?"

"Yes, my love."

"Are you going to leave me again?" She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight as if he was getting ready to flee.

"I'm _never _going to leave you again."

* * *

**Well, there it is. Short but sweet. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be the last. But fear not my friends, I have some ideas that I am getting ready to put on paper! Until next time, love ya! -PrincessStarryFire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Here it is, the final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Two years have passed since the gathering of the former Teen Titans on Tamaran had taken place. Starfire left Tamaran to be with Nightwing and her friends. She left her advisers in charge, because she knew they would chose a suitable person to rule Tamaran. It was also decided that they would put the team back together. They all moved back into their old home, the Titan Tower. They changed their name from the Teen Titans to just the Titans. After they got settled in and things were getting back to normal, Nightwing and Starfire got married. Bruce Wayne even let them use his gigantic backyard for the ceremony. Now Dick Grayson walked impatiently around a hospital waiting room with his two friends, Gar Logan and Vic Stone, watching him.

"You should just sit down." Vic said. "Who knows when it'll happen."

"Yeah, you're starting to make me nervous." Gar added.

"This is driving me crazy. Why is it taking so long?" Dick looked at Gar. "How long did it take for you?" He asked him.

"It took like 10 hours before it was all over." Gar replied. "Rachel wouldn't let me in there either. She had asked her mother to come and help her control her powers while she was giving birth to Mina."

"I just want to be by her side right now." Dick said as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs.

"It's probably better that Rachel is in there with her. Kory might need help controlling her powers too." Vic added trying to comfort his friend.

Just then Rachel, who was dressed in scrubs, walked into the waiting room. She held a smile on her face.

"Dick, you can come see her now." She said.

Dick jumped up and followed Rachel to a hospital room. They stood in front of the closed door.

"Kory's in there. I'll give you as much time as I can, but those two will probably bust down the door to try and see the baby." Rachel said. "Oh, congratulations by the way!"

"Thanks." Dick smiled at her.

Then Rachel left to go take care of Vic and Gar. Dick opened the door to the hospital room. He saw Kory sitting up on a bed with a blanket in her arms, which he assumed was their child. Kory looked up from the baby and saw that Dick had come in.

"My love, come and see what we have created." She said softly to him.

Dick walked towards the bed and he gave Kory a kiss once he reached her. She scooted over, so he could sit next to her. Once he was situated, Kory handed their baby to him. Dick looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. It looked so peaceful.

"Is it a boy?" Dick asked.

"No. We have a beautiful baby girl."

Just then the baby started to stir. She moved her little arms and yawned. She opened her eyes to reveal emerald eyes just like her mother's.

"She has your eyes."

"Yes and she has your hair."

Dick gently moved some of the blanket from around the baby's head and saw a small patch of black hair. He smiled as he put the blanket back the way it was.

"She is prefect." He laid a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. Dick then looked to his wife, who was now crying.

"What's wrong Kory?" Dick asked.

"Nothing, I am just so happy." She said as she smiled at him as she laid her head on his shoulder. "What will we name her?"

"Hmm...weren't we stuck between Lita and Serena if it was a girl?" Dick asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, which do you like better?"

"I like Serena."

"Then Serena it is." Dick then smiled and looked down again at the baby in his arms. "Welcome to the world Serena Grayson."

* * *

**Well there it is! This story is now COMPLETE! PrincessStarryFire bows Thanks you so much to everyone who kept coming back to read every chapter and lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed my story (good or bad)! I love you guys so much! Thank you Thank you Thank you! If anyone is interested: I am going to write another OneShot in the very near future and I also plan to either do a part 2 to this or a whole new story. Until next time! -PrincessStarryFire**


End file.
